Silver Tears
by Scarlet Heir
Summary: Kenshin himura has defeated every enemy he has ever faced, but when a face from his past shows up around Tokyo, can he defeat himself?


Kenshin Himura has defeated every enemy he has ever faced.  
  
But a new enemy is in town, and it is a new kind of enemy.  
  
As he races to find out what is happening, he must fight himself, his love, his friends, and death itself.  
  
Let the legend begin.  
  
-----  
  
Himura, Kenshin, pink gi and all, walked toward the market.  
  
He had been sent by kaoru to buy rice for their supper, the dojo assistant was cooking tonight.  
  
Kenshin had come to depend on the daily routine that rarely varied.  
  
He woke before sunrise, bathed, and washed clothes.  
  
Then he or Kaoru would make breakfast, and wake the dojo boarders.  
  
Yahiko and Kaoru would train, and Kenshin would wash dishes.  
  
Then he would do his own private training, sometimes he would sense Kaoru and yahiko peeking in on him, but he didn't mind.  
  
Then he would heat up Kaoru's bath, and probably run to town for ingredients dinner, lunch somewhere in between.  
  
He had relaxed, the batthosai had calmed, and was resting, somewhere on the back of his mind.  
  
He stopped suddenly, something catching his attention.  
  
He bowed his head and closed his eyes as the wind picked up.  
  
The batthosai was awake and at full attention, only held at bay by pure will.  
  
'Someone's hereT! I smell the blood on their hands!' Batthosai screamed beating on the back of Kenshin's head.  
  
(Shh. I know, let me listen.) Kenshin thought back to the killer.  
  
If his eyes were open, his eyes would be an interesting swirl of violet and gold as the ruroni went through an internal power struggle.  
  
"Well. Himura. Long time no see." Came a distant but familliar voice.  
  
His eyes flew open and he turned.  
  
His brows lowered in concentration as he wondered who this woman could be.  
  
"Silver." She said, reading his mind.  
  
"Aa that it has." the ruroni said, smiling in his own way.  
  
"Still the same baka ronin, i see. I heard you were out this way, so i decided to come see you." she said, shrugging.  
  
"I'm on the way to the market, now, won't you come with me?" He asked politely, startled at this sudden appearence from his past.  
  
"Sure. Where you staying now?" She asked flipping her blue hair over her shoulder.  
  
Kenshin smiled ruroni style and looked at the woman.  
  
"I'm at the Kamiya dojo." He said, the batthosai getting suspicious.  
  
"Cool." She said, and then walked with him in silence.  
  
They spoke again on the way back toward the small bridge.  
  
"You look the same as you did last time i saw you." She said, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
'something is not right.'  
  
(Aa. I know. but what?)  
  
His eyes were a strong violet mixed with small specks of gold.  
  
He nodded looking away from her.  
They were nearing the dojo gate, now.  
  
"hey, Kenhsin, Kaoru's getting mad. Megumi's in here trying to take over the kitchen. You might orta hurry before Jou Chan starts throwing knives." Sanouske yelled from the dojo gate.  
  
'uh oh.'  
  
(Yeah.)  
  
"Sorry, Silver-dono, i have to go now!" Kenshin said, running with kenshin speed toward the dojo and the kitchen. His sensitive ears could hear the yelling even before he got to the gate.  
  
"Thanks, Sanouske, Here, could you take this?" He said, shoving the wooden rice barrel into Sanouske's arms.  
  
Sanouske looked dazed slightly as he tried to catch his balance and not spill the rice at the same time.  
  
He tottered backward and lost his balance, and before the big man fell, he was caught by a blue haired woman in a mage suit.  
  
"Careful, buddy, don't wanna spill that." Silver said, righting him.  
  
"I'm Silver." She said, introducing herself as she opened the gate.  
  
"I'm Sagara Sanouske, but you can call me sanouske. Where do you live? I haven't seen you around before." he asked setting the barrel down inside the dojo.  
  
"I'm new around here, I came to visit baka in there." she said, pointing to the doorway where the red haired wonder was trying to prevent a cat fight, or, more like trying to keep Jou-chan from carving fox lady into peices and serving her for supper.  
  
"Kenshin, why didn't you tell me you had company coming?" Kagome asked, forgetting about the fox that was taunting her.  
  
Kenshin kicked the two women out of the kitchen and began to cook supper before anyone could make any objections, not that they would anyway.  
  
Kenshin tied his sleeves back with an extra ribbon and began to cook, lighting the fire and mixing the rice and eggs.  
  
He listened to the conversation in the dojo yard, right below the window.  
  
"hey silver, how do you know Kenshin in the first place?" Asked the ever blunt Yahiko.  
  
"Hm. I think we first met around five years ago....  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Kenshin was dizzy, and blood ran down his arms and legs to fall upon the dusty ground that swallowed it within seconds.  
  
He caught the rail of a small rail and caught himself before he fell, barely.  
  
His eyes were violet, and filled with pain, even though he would not show it in his face.  
  
he had just battled a rather large group of bandits, and had been wounded.  
  
He got halfway across the bridge before his vision began to swim again.  
  
THis time he could not force it to subside, and it drug him down into unconsiousness.  
  
A young girl, maybe fifteen years old, was walking to pick apples from the natural grove beyond the bridge to take to her ailng mother when she spotted the unconsious man covered in blood.  
  
She ran to his side and turned him on his side.  
  
"Hey, Hey. Are you okay?" She asked, shaking him.  
  
Kenshin groaned and opened one eye.  
  
"Please. Help me stand." He begged, his voice hoarse.  
  
"It's alright, Careful." The girl helped him up, helped him limp to her hut, where he collapsed on the doorstep.  
  
"Daddy!" The girl yelled, screaming for the large man.  
  
"Silver!? Are you okay?!" He yelled, running from the feild at the panic in his only daughter's voice.  
  
"Daddy! We have to help him." She said, pointing to the small crumpled heap.  
  
"He's just a kid. Oh, my god, who would do this to a kid?" Kenao asked, enraged.  
  
"Honey, let's take him inside." he said, picking up the boy gingerly.  
  
He laid the red haired ronin on an extra futon near the fire and took of the boy's gi.  
  
"Silver, go get Kaede." He told his blue haired daughter.  
  
"Yes, daddy." She raced through the door and was back in a few minutes.  
  
Kaede knelt beside the red haired boy and began to work.  
  
Kenshin Himura was dead to the world for three weeks.  
  
One eye opened and he closed it tightly immediately.  
  
He was alone, he could feel it.  
  
It hurt to breathe, but he was alive.  
  
Then he tried to sit up.  
  
A flash of white hot pain ripped through his right side and lower back, forcing him to lie back.  
  
Then someone was in the room with him.  
  
"So. You are awake? You must be thirsty." a scratchy but friendly voice said. "you shouldn't be moving around too much, those wounds might re-open.  
  
"Why did you save me?" Kenshin croaked out, his throat like cotton.  
  
"You needed saving." Was all the man said as he lifted kenshin's head and placed the cool glass against his lips.  
  
Kenshin drank the cool liquid greedily, gulping at the lifegiving water.  
  
"Easy, easy, there's plenty more, just take it slow." Kenao said, worried the bo would choke.  
  
When he finished, Kenshin looked at the big man sitting over him. "My name's Kenhsin Himura." He said, his throat less dry.  
  
"Well, I'm Kenao Junn, but you can call me Kenao. What happened to you kid?" He asked.  
  
"I was attacked, an ambush outside of town. I stopped them, for now." he said, wincing in pain.  
  
"You rest for now. Silver will be in here to check on you in a while." Kenao said, walking out the door.  
  
----------  
  
End flashback (for this chappie anyways)  
  
Junkai was sitting in the tree outside of the dojo, he had followed Silver to Tokyo.  
  
She had left him, and he wanted her back.  
  
He would do anything to get her back, even kill.  
  
-----------  
  
Okay, End of this chappie, How's it goin for a First chappie? I kinda like the ideal.  
  
Anyways, tell me what ya think, maybe i'll continue.  
  
I'm gonna rip out your guts and feed them to you in a bowl. -Inuyasha  
  
(i actually said this to someone this week, and i think everyone should say it at least once.) 


End file.
